Memorize Realize
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Len." Tak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih membahagiakan saat mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan karena sebuah alasan, hanya karena kau yang mengatakannya, untuk diriku seorang. Banyak kenangan yang telah kita buat bersama, tidak akan pudar walau musim terus berlalu. Namun... bisakah untuk kita pertahankan selamanya? "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tei." /Oneshoot/RnR?


**Assalammu'alikum minna.**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

 **Oh yah? Oh yah oh yah?**

 **Apa ini? Rainessia membuat fic LenTei lagi?! #plakk.**

 **Oke, biasa saja. Jadi seperti biasa, pertama saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu kepada para pembaca sekalian.**

 **Kedatangan saya kali ini, dengan membawakan sebuah fic oneshoot baru. Kenapa, jika anda bertanya saya akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.**

 **Fic ini saya tulis sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih saya pada seorang teman- kenalan mungkin. #dihajar. Oke, pokoknya dia adalah salah satu author yang berada di bawah naungan Cyberloid Family saat ini yang bernama... biasa dipanggil Tei sih. #plakk.**

 **Lalu apa yang menjadi rasa terima kasih saya kepada makhluk itu? Yah, dia sudah banyak ngebantu saya dalam pengerjaan naskah novel yang sampe sekarang belum selesai sih sebenernya.**

 **Karena sedikit merasa bersalah, akhirnya saya buat fanfic yang satu ini. Saya berharap dia bisa lebih baik setelah banyak masalah menimpahnya, walau saya berharap dia selesai. #jduakk.**

 **Dan... saya tulis dalam mode First POV! #prok-prok. Saya sebenarnya jarang yah nulis dalam bentuk seperti ini, tapi anggap aja sebuah latihan. Yah semoga bagus dah.**

 **Oke, tidak perlu menunggu lagi.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Memorize; Realize ©Rainessia Toumitsu.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Padang rumput yang luas menjadi tempat berpijak, hijau seluruhnya melambai bersama terpaan angin. Langit yang menjadi tempat naungan di atas, biru meluas tanpa batas. Dan sebuah kursi panjang, yang menjadi tempat untuk aku duduk sekarang.

Tenang dan sangat damai, tiada siapapun yang menganggu. Hanya ada aku, duduk berdampingan dengan sosok gadis yang sejak tadi tak lepas netranya untuk terus menatapku.

Sedikitpun tak bergeming, melekat kuat tatapannya seakan tidak bosannya untuk terus melihat apa aktifitas yang sedang kukerjakan. Senyuman yang dia berikan, tatapan penuh rasa sayang juga seakan menjadi sebuah penyemangat untukku.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Kuhentikan kedua tangan dari lembaran kertas di atas pangkuanku. Sejujurnya, tatapan gadis ini sedikit mengganggku.

"Tei. Apa yang sejak tadi kau lihat?" tanyaku sambil menolehkan wajah untuk saling bertemu pandang.

Yang kulihat, gadis bernama Tei di sebelahku ini tersenyum lebar di atas paras cantiknya. Berpadu dengan surai putih lembut yang menjuntai ke bawah bak indah salju di tengah musim dingin, juga kemilau cahaya permata Ruby dalam sepasang irisnya yang terang penuh harapan.

Bisa dikatakan memang; sangat manis, tapi satu hal lainnya membuat fokusku akan pekerjaan menjadi terganggu. Bukan tidak suka, malah senyuman Tei membuatku senang.

Tak jawaban darinya, rautnya terlihat sangat gembira. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat, namun yang dia lakukan sejak tadi hanya menemaniku di sini.

"Aku hanya melihat Len. Kau tidak usah cemas, aku tidak akan memandang orang lain." Tei menjawab dengan santai.

Yah, itu bukan masalahku saat ini, bahkan kata-kata barusan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," balasku, "Kenapa kau terus menatapku sejak tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku melihat pada orang lain?"

Baiklah, aku menyerah sekarang. Tidak mengherankan lagi untukku, sifat Tei memang sejak dulu seperti ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak sangat lama, semua setiap hal kecil yang dimilikinya sudah sangat kuketahui.

Jika bertanya soal hubungan yang terjalin antara kami berdua, cukup sederhana untuk dijelaskan. Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku, itu saja.

Lama waktu berlalu selalu kami habiskan bersama, membuat banyak kenangan indah, dan terus menjadi lebih dekat. Tak bisa dihitung lagi, bertahun-tahun... bertahun-tahun... dan bertahun-tahun...

 _Semuanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa disadari._

Sedikit aneh, bukan? Tapi memang seperti itu fakta yang terjadi, tanpa bisa terbantah kata hanya sekedar benang merah yang mengikat kami berdua.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, pekerjaan yang sedang dihadapkan padaku masih banyak menumpuk. Memang bukan hal yang sulit, tapi jika banyak juga akan merepotkan.

Dan Tei, aku selalu memintanya datang untuk menemaniku. Dia cukup baik dalam memberikan dukungan penuh dan sedikit meringankan beban dengan senyumannya. Hal yang paling kusuka, bahkan mungkin dari seluruh pemandangan paling indah yang ada di bumi.

Di sinilah tempat pilihan kami, hamparan padang rumput luas bersama dengan hembusan angin sejuk menjadi pendamping. Tempat mulanya aku dan Tei bertemu, menghabiskan waktu berdua, membuat beribu kenangan indah, dan mungkin... banyak lagi yang tak akan sanggup untuk dijelaskan.

 _Tempat untukku dan gadis itu selalu bersama selamanya._

"Len. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Apa lagi celoteh yang keluar dari mulut Tei sekarang? Belum beberapa menit bergelut kembali dengan kertas-kertas merepotkan ini, sudah terdengar menyapa telinga penggalan frasa aneh lainnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya, namun kali ini dia sama sekali tidak balas menatapku. Jauh mentap lurus kedepan pada apa yang terpampang di hadapan sana, padahal hanya sebuah kanvas biru langit yang tiada ujungnya.

Tatapannya terlihat sangat dalam, walau tidak ada apapun yang bagus untuk memanjakan mata. Ketenangannya mampu mempengaruhi atmosfer sekitar, ikut membawa hatiku dalam suasana tentram.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku, Len?" Tak bergeming sedikitpun, Tei melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sedikit mengejutkan untukku mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja Tei bertanya seperti ini. Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang?

Bingung seketika melandaku, bukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab, hanya saja memang rumit untuk dijelaskan begitu saja.

"Etto..." Aku mencoba berpikir keras.

Namun mau dipikir bagaimanapun, memang tidak ada jawaban yang bisa kuberikan secara pasti. Gadis putih yang menemaniku juga sepertinya masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan.

Tei menoleh setelah mendengar perkataanku barusan, menatapku sedikit terkejut dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Bisa kutebak, dia penasaran dengan kenapa aku berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Tei, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah kau tanya berapa kalipun, memang aku tidak tahu."

Aku kembali membayangkan, memutar waktu berjalan kebelakang melintas waktu yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir di dalam kepalaku.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, kulalui semua dengan Tei tanpa terasa hingga kami bisa seperti sekarang. Benar-benar banyak, semuanya begitu beharga untukku.

 _Bahkan sejuta frasa tak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya._

"Hanya saja..." Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku, menatap langit biru sambil terus mengenang saat-saat dimana kami selalu bersama dulu. "aku selalu melihatmu, setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, dan kebaikanmu... lalu sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Ah, benar juga. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan saat ini juga, entah bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan atau tidak, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah perasaanku selama ini setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama gadis yang kusayang. Mungkin lebih seperti ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau benar-benar sangat baik, Len." Tei berucap lirih.

Kembali kutatap gadis di sampingku, membiarkan iris Safirku untuk menatap dalam iris Ruby menyalanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Apa aku membuatnya sedih?

"Maaf, apa jawabanku membuatmu kecewa?" Sedikit takut, kurasa aku salah memilih kata.

Tapi Tei menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Dia kembali memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untukku seketika, terasa aura bahagia sedang menyelimutinya.

"Karena itulah, aku sangat mencintaimu, Len." Dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, dengan lantang namun tetap bernada lembut Tei mengatakannya.

Syukurlah tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Cukup memalukan, sampai membuatku ikut tersipu malu.

Bukan hal yang buruk mendengar pernyataannya langsung seperti sekarang. Toh, juga membuatku merasa senang. Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis yang satu ini.

 _Benar-benar membuat bahagia_

Tak ada suara terdengar, baik dari kedua bibirku ataupun dari Tei. Hening datang bersama dengan sayup-sayup angin yang terus bertiup melambaikan setiap helai surai.

Ahh... betapa tenangnya di sini, serasa beban kehidupan menghilang sejenak. Tei pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat sedih?

"Tapi Len, kau tidak bisa terus selamanya seperti ini," ucap Tei dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, kutundukkan kepala, menatap kosong tumpukkan kertas di pangkuanku. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Apa... yang kau maksud?" Hanya pertanyaan sengaja yang kulontarkan, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bukan?"

Buku-buku jemariku mengepal kuat, menahan seluruh emosi di dalam hati. Seluruh ingatanku kembali berjalan mundur, memperlihatkan kembali berbagai macam masa lalu yang kumiliki tanpa satupun terlupakan.

 _Semuanya._

"Tentang lima tahun lalu..."

Aku menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku. Mencegah untuk masuk setiap suara yang datang menyapa. Begitupula kedua mataku, memaksa memejam serapat mungkin mencoba untuk jauh dari kenyataan.

"Saat paling menyakitkan dalam hidupmu."

Kenapa suara Tei semakin jelas terdengar? Ini sudah cukup, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Tolong jangan bicara apapun lagi, Tei!" Aku berteriak mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya, jika kau tidak berhenti mengingatnya?"

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang kucintai. Karena kau adalah suamiku, bukan?"

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku, tidak banyak namun tak terhankan lagi. Aku terus menutup telinga dan mataku, rasa takut menghampiriku untuk mendengar suara Tei.

"Kalau begitu, jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menerimanya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, semua yang ada di dalam ingatanmu. Ini tentang dirimu."

 _Kumohon... hentikan..._

"Karena, Tei yang sebenarnya, istrimu, sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu, bukan?"

"JANGAN KATAKAN!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku cepat, menatap ke arah suara seraya berteriak membalasnya. Namun, aku sadar, bahkan sangat menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana melainkan hanya diriku seorang.

Aku tahu, sejak tadi aku memang sendirian tanpa ada siapapun yang menemani. Sendiri hanya bersama dengan sebuah bayangan yang kini sudah tiada.

 _Seluruh ingatan tentang Tei._

"Tei..." Aku hanya bisa bergumam pelan, memanggil nama orang yang kucintai.

Air mataku mengalir kian deras semakin membasahi garis air mukaku. Meratapi tentang yang sebenarnya, betapa menyedihkannya diriku.

Bukan aku tidak bisa menyadarinya, bukan aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya, hanya saja berat rasaku untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang telah lama berlalu.

Aku menatap sebuah objek perak berkilau yang melingkar indah di jemari manis tanganku. Sebuah benda yang menjadi simbol atas terikatnya janji suciku bersama dengan Tei yang kucinta.

 _Namun sekarang dia sudah tiada._

Semua kenangan yang kumiliki bersamanya, saat senang maupun sulit kami selalu tertawa bersama. Saling mendukung satu sama lain, saling berbagi kehidupan dan setiap apa yang kami miliki.

Benar-benar tidak pudar sedikitpun dalam benakku. Bahkan senyuman lembutnya, cara bertutur katanya, dan sikapnya yang tanpa mengharapkan apapun dengan penuh kasih sayang selalu menjaga dan merawatku.

Betapa lemahnya Tei, gadis yang sangat rapuh. Kondisi fisiknya yang kian memburuk seiring musim berlalu, membuatku benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

Tapi sayang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya tanganku mampu mengusap lembut kepalanya kala tubuhnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

 _Tei, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Maafkan aku..."

Entah kepada siapa aku berkata, aku menyalahkan diriku atas semua ketidakmampuan yang kumiliki. Rasa bersalah yang ak terhingga besarnya memenuhi relung hati.

Harusnya kau membenciku. Janji untuk melindungimu sama sekali tidak kupenuhi. Walau permintaan maafku tersampaikan padamu, apa kau akan memaafkanku?

" _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."_

Penggalan frasa yang amat sangat jelas kudengar, di saat terakhir kita berbicara. Lemah lembut suaramu yang lirih, kita saling bergenggaman tangan, kau masih bisa tersenyum dengan hangatnya untuk memaafkanku.

Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum lembut di saat terakhir kita bertatap pandang?

" _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Len. Memangnya ada alasan lain?"_

Aku tahu itu! Tanpa perlu kau ucapkan berjuta kali, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Karena kita merasakan hal yang sama, aku sangat mencintaimu, Tei.

" _Kau tahu, Len. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia hanya dalam tiga tahun perjalanan hidup kita bersama."_

Tak henti-hentinya aku menangis, suaramu terus tergiang di dalam kepalaku. Sakit di dada tidak mampu lagi untuk kulawan, menyesal atas kebodohanku karena telah kehilanganmu. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin menerimanya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia bersamamu Tei..."

" _Jadi, karena itu, kau tidak boleh menangis jika aku pergi, Len. Berjanjilah."_

Maafkan aku Tei. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepatinya. Bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak akan menangis saat kau pergi. Aku tidak mampu untuk memenuhinya.

Setidaknya sedikit saja, izinkan aku menangis untuk dirimu. Air mataku sudah tidak sanggup untuk kubendung lagi, mengingat tubuh mungilmu yang terbujur kaku dan pucat pasih perlahan tenggelem dalam bumi.

Maaf jika sikapku ini bodoh, Tei. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur berkata, "Aku menjadi sangat lemah tanpamu.

" _Len, untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tak kuasa lagi emosiku semakin meluap, tangisankupun pecah tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Seluruh harapan, impian, perasaan, dan penyesalanku bercampur menjadi satu, memikirkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Tak banyak yang kuinginkan, hanya ada satu yang pasti.

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Tei._

Kau benar-benar gadis terbaik yang pernah ketemui, Tei. Bahkan tak seorangpun kini yang mampu menggantikanmu dalam hatiku.

Padahal kau tahu aku tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, kau juga tau bahwa entah seberapa besar kekurangan yang kumiliki, namun dengan senang hati kau bersedia berjalan di sampingku dan selalu mendampingiku setiap waktu.

Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya? Aku bahkan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu yang telah memberikan seluruh hidupmu untuk bersamaku.

"Aku juga... sangat mencintaimu..."

Jika seluruh perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan, tidak peduli apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti kedepannya, meskipun seribu tahun akan berlalu ataupun dunia hancur sekalipun. Tei, kuharap kau mendengarkannya.

 _Hatiku hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Selalu, dan selamanya._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Yosh, owari.**

 **Jadi bagaimana, para pembaca sekalian?**

 **Mah, untuk sekarang saya cuma bisa nulis segini dulu. Meskipun pendek, saya harap bisa memberikan kesan. Silahkan tuliskan kesan atau apapun yang ingin anda sekalian sampaikan pada kotak review yang sudah tersedia.**

 **Seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada para pembaca apabila kurang mengenakan untuk dibaca. Terlebih lagi pada orang yang menyebabkan saya harus nulis ini. #plakk.**

 **Dan selanjutnya, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca. Segala kekurangannya adalah murni kesalahan saya sebagai manusia biasa.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
